The Jordas Precept
|type = Optional Quest |requirement = Pluto to Eris Junction |reward = Blueprint Jordas Golem Assassination mission |replayable = }} The Jordas Precept is a Quest involving a Cephalon in distress, who seeks help in eradicating an Infestation. Completing this quest rewards the blueprint necessary to construct the Warframe, as well as access to the Jordas Golem Assassination mission on Eris. Walkthrough The quest is automatically acquired after the player completes the Pluto-Eris Junction, which will prompt the following message to be sent to their inbox: The quest must then be initiated by finding "The Jordas Precept" under Quests in the Codex, and clicking Begin. Contact the Stranded Cephalon The quest begins with Cephalon Jordas, the sender of the distress signal, asking for help in eradicating the Infestation that has beset him. Ordis, compelled by his protocol to assist his fellow Cephalon, offers the aid of the Tenno to assist Jordas. Jordas, however, appears to be unable to make up his mind whether he wants the Tenno to rescue him or not. He laments the chances of the Tenno's success, though he mentions that they may have a chance if they can acquire Pherliac Pods. Though unaware of what a Pherliac Pod is, Ordis nonetheless asks the Tenno to acquire them. Jordas also mentions that the fossilized parts of a fallen Warframe could be found at his location, though Ordis claims that the Tenno do not work for rewards. Harvest Pherliac Pods from Juggernauts In order to create Pherliac Pods, players must hunt down Infested Juggernauts that can be found throughout any Infested-occupied space, and harvest the parts and blueprint necessary to build them. This part of the quest is not tied down to any one node and can be accomplished in any node the player desires, so long as they can find Juggernauts and defeat them for the Pherliac Pod components. The Juggernaut makes its presence known with a roar and flickering lights similar to Assassins. The player has a limited time to kill as many Infested enemies as possible to spawn the Juggernaut, indicated by a second roar. It attacks using charges, stomps that produce a tar-like substance, and gaseous and spine-like projectiles. The Juggernaut also takes significantly less damage on its outer shell, with weak points limited to the glowing stomach on its underside and the open maw on its back, which are only vulnerable while it is attacking. Once the player has collected all the necessary parts, they must then construct the Pods in the Foundry and await its completion, which will take about 8 hours. If the player already has Pherliac Pods prior to the quest, they will immediately be skipped to the next part of the quest. Test the Pherliac Pods on Infested: Isos, Eris This mission requires that the player equip their newly completed Pherliac Pod in their Gear. After acquiring a Pherliac Pod, Jordas and Ordis task the player with testing the effectiveness of the Pods against Infested on an Exterminate mission in Isos, Eris. Upon deploying a Pherliac Pod, Jordas informs the player that they require a more potent Pod stating that the Golem requires more, and tells them that he has sent them a blueprint for an irradiated Pod. Craft Potent Pherliac Pods in Foundry After completing the Isos mission, Jordas will send an inbox message that contains the blueprint to construct a Potent Pherliac Pod, which will need to be built. If the Potent Pherliac Pod cannot be found in the foundry, be sure to check your inbox to receive Jordas' message as well as the blueprint. Once built, Ordis extols the player's greatness, while Jordas appears eager to have the Tenno come to him. Assassinate the Golem: Eris Before embarking on this mission, players must ensure that they are capable of using an Archwing. The Tenno must now find the Golem in order to defeat them, which can be located in its own node on Eris. As the Tenno go deeper into the Infested Ship, Jordas, questioning the player about their Pherliac Pods, begins to accuse the Tenno of being greedy scavengers only there for the Warframe parts, at which point Ordis begins to question Jordas' actions with foreboding, asking the Tenno what he has gotten them into. Upon reaching a massive room with a large Infested mass in the middle, the Tenno will fight a Juggernaut Behemoth, with Ordis realizing that Jordas' strange and conflicting actions were him luring them into a trap. The Behemoth fights the same way a normal Juggernaut does, but is even more resilent. Once the Juggernaut Behemoth is defeated, Ordis detects a much larger Infested lifeform as the spacecraft they are in begins to break apart. Transitioning into an Archwing Free Space environment, the player then encounters the gigantic Jordas Golem, which they must defeat in order to clear the mission. The Golem attacks using beams, seeking projectiles, and a large expanding sphere that can stun. It constantly flies around the area, occasionally stopping to attack, and its weakpoint is exclusively limited to the engines on its back. During the battle, Jordas warns that there are more Golems out in the Origin System. Upon defeating the Golem, Jordas, free from Infested influence, thanks the player as his final words. After Ordis muses upon his feelings on the entire ordeal, the quest will finish by rewarding the player with the blueprint for the Warframe, and the unlocking of the Jordas Golem Assassination mission on Eris. Notes *The player is not required to have any remaining Potent Pherliac Pods before fighting Jordas. Bugs *The Potent Pherliac Pod inbox message may not arrive upon completion of the Isos mission. Logging out and logging back in, or exiting the game completely and re-logging can solve the problem. *After killing the Juggernaut Behemoth, if the player switches to their operator before the cutscene, they will be sucked into space without the player's Warframe. The player will be unable to move until the player transfers back to their Warframe, where they will remain stuck inside the infested corpus ship for the remainder of the mission. *After the Jordas Golem cutscene a player can get stuck in transition skybox and unable to move, the current solution is to leave squad or mission extraction. *If the player does not kill the Jordas Golem quickly, the Golem may begin to drift out of the playable area. Media JORDAS PRECEPT QUEST Jordas Golem - Atlas blueprint Update 17.5 HOW TO GET ATLAS Jordas Golem Assassination Update 17.5 - Warframe Patch History *Fixed a typo in The Jordas Precept fight. *Added the ability to replay *Fixed polish and flow issues with The Jordas Precept Quest on the 'use Pherliac Pods' stage. *Fixed a typo in the Jordas Precept Quest. *Fixed a typo in the Jordas Precept Quest. *Fixed the wrong quest diorama appearing upon completion of the Jordas Precept. *Fixed further issues with people unable to access the Jordas Precept quest. *Introduced. }} es:El precepto de Jordas pt:O Preceito de Jordas zh:JORDAS 樞律 Category:Quest Category:Update 17 Category:Lore Category:Infested Category:Cephalon Category:Atlas